iChange The Game
by SlickNickShady
Summary: The aftermath of Sam's declaration of love!


**AN: **The last thing I wanted to do was make a fan fiction about what I think happens from where iOMG left off. But I figured with all the speculations I have done might as well turn it into somewhat of a fan fiction.

**iChange The Game **

_The two teens had stood in the same position for what seemed like an eternity. Freddie Benson finally had the courage to break the silence._

"Ah…So…You're not in love with Br…Bra…Brad?" Freddie stumbled through the sentence.

"I wonder what would give you that idea" Sam said sarcastically to Freddie.

"I'm trying to talk to you here" Freddie blurted.

"Let's just forget it." Sam said and then mumbled to herself "I just ruined everything". She then walked back to the wall where she was sitting when Freddie came out.

"Sam, come on. Let's talk." Freddie said.

"Why? So you can point and laugh about how nothing will ever come of us?" Sam yelled.

"You know me better than that, Sam" Freddie said then added "Let's go inside and talk." Freddie said.

_The two teens headed back into the classroom where a lot of people had mysteriously cleared out of._

"So, Sam? You love me?" Freddie asked her perplexedly.

"Are you going to make me say it?" Sam said.

"Yes, Yes I am." Freddie made clear.

"I'm in love with a nub named Freddie Benson. There. Happy?' Sam said and looked away.

"I don't understand. You hate me?" Freddie responded.

"Right there, is why I have not told you." Sam said then added "Why put myself out there for a guy who thinks I despise him and can't see through it?"

"Come on Sam. That's not fair." Freddie said. "I mean I have thought of you and I as really close friends for a long time now." Freddie added then said "You know I care about you a lot, how am I supposed to know how highly you think of me?"

"Maybe it's not fair, but what do you expect me to do? Hear you going on and on about how Carly is you're future wife. Carly this? Carly that?" Sam said

"Look, I don't know how to respond to that. Let me make it clear. I thought I knew what love was. I thought Carly was who I was meant to be with. I have realized the last few months that it was merely a childhood infatuation. I put her on a pedestal. She was the only girl I have ever thought of romantically. I mean, maybe I was naive not to ask myself more about why you treated me the way you do. But I mean you didn't exactly ever give me a reason for me to view you in that way." Freddie said.

"I know how wonderful she is. She's my best friend. But it hurt to hear that from someone that you yourself may love for five years. I can't compete with her. I couldn't then and cant now." Sam said.

"You have never been in a competition with each other. You and Carly are my best friends. One isn't above the other." Freddie spoke then added "Wait, 5 years? You have loved me for five years?"

"Get over yourself Benson. I said I thought I may have loved you for five years." San said then added "It wasn't till earlier this year I knew for sure and could admit it to myself."

"If you don't mind me asking? When?" Freddie asked.

"The Ladies Choice Dance" Sam said bluntly.

"Wait, the one where you were going to take Gibby but he was going with Tasha?" Freddie said then added.

"Yep, I lied to you and Carly." Sam said.

"About what?" Freddie asked,

"I walked in on Carly and you dancing, ok?" Sam said with a frown starting to form on her face but she fought through it and added

"I saw you and I walked out depressed. I had never worried about Carly as a threat before that. I mean I figured you would outgrow your infatuation with her. But I saw how she could have taken anybody to the dance. And yet here she was, with the guy I thought I may be in love with which it turns out I am and they are slow dancing." Sam finally stopped and put her hand on her forehead.

"Wow, I'm sorry Sam. It was just a friendly dance." Freddie said.

"Yeah, I figured that out. But it still hurt, Not the realization that I indeed did love you, but the realization that the one girl who could have anybody, may be into the guy I love and therefore I had no shot." Sam said.

Freddie moved closer to Sam and gave her a hug. Sam tried to brush it off but Freddie wouldn't and continued holding her.

"You are so beautiful Sam. You don't even realize how beautiful you are. I just need some time to come to grips with all this. I'm still just shocked. Not in a bad way. I can't explain it. When I think about it? There are so many things I would love and so much upside to me being your boyfriend. I care about you too much to just jump into anything." Freddie said as he let go of Sam then also added "I know you love me. I have no question about that. But as I told you, for the longest time I thought I knew what it was and obviously didn't." Freddie said.

_Sam started to smile but caught herself _

"I want to tell you something Sam. Since you just told me the secret you kept about the Dance. I'll tell you about the one I have kept from you." Freddie said with a smile.

Sam was intrigued and said "Well, carry on?"

Freddie laughed and said "ok, you remember Missy? And how you came to me and asked for help?"

Sam responded "Yeah, but lucky enough she won that cruise and I didn't need you help."

Freddie said "That's where you are wrong Sam. I won the cruise. I gave it to Missy because I hated seeing you hurt. Yes, I did it because I care about your and Carly's relationship as well but as Carly pointed out to me then. I did Care about you even if I tried to deny it."

_Sam then crashed her lips into Freddie's again. This time Freddie closed his eyes and took in the kiss for a little bit then backed away._

"You are such a great kisser, Sam." Freddie said…then tried to add something but Sam cut him off…

"You are not so bad yourself, Fredward." Sam said with a little blush.

"Sam, I'm not opposed to being in a steady relationship with you. But I think it would be in our best interest to take some time." Freddie said then added "It's only because if we do get together, I want it to last. I care about our friendship too much."

"That didn't stop you from going out with Carly." Sam shot out at him.

"Yeah, and I regret that. I should have realized her feelings were not genuine. I would have done that and with your help figured it out before hand." Freddie said.

"So you don't think my feelings are genuine?" Sam looked at him.

"No, Yes, I mean…I just said it. I know your feelings are genuine." Freddie said then he added "I want to make sure I have genuine feelings for you so I don't hurt you and ruin our friendship. I got lucky in the case with Carly that her feelings were not genuine. Cause if they were that could have ruined me and Carly's friendship. I don't want to risk that with you"

"Well, I can buy that. With most guys I wouldn't, but you are not like most guys, you are a gentleman….a dork…who I love…but a gentleman as well" Sam said with a smile.

"And well, you are not like most girls!" Freddie said and gave Sam a hug as they stood up.

"So what now?" Sam said.

"Well, we need to tell Carly everything we have discussed here. How we are going to take it slow but if it goes how I think it well. That Sam Puckett and I will be an official couple, a steady couple." Freddie said with a smile then held his hand out for Sam.

"I like the sound of that!" Sam said as she slugged Freddie playfully in the arm.

"Some things will never change" Freddie said with a laugh.

"Nope, and it never will" Sam said with a smile as she and Freddie left the classroom and went off to tell Carly everything.

_Sam and Freddie were shocked that they didn't have to tell Carly as much as they thought they would have too. She had seen the kiss. Sam and Freddie explained everything and Carly was genuinely happy for her friends and Sam impaticular that she did find love. Carly was excited and really pushy for Sam and Freddie to make it official that they were a couple. A few weeks later. They did on an iCarly telecast._


End file.
